User blog:Kentrostego32/Fossil Fighters Frontier 2 Ideas
THESE ARE ONLY IDEAS Although i do like the old stlye of fossil hunting the new car style looks cooler so they should keep it, so i am calling this FFF2 and not FF4. It will have FFC's battle system, first up some new features New fossil types: Titanium fossils, These fossils are SUPER RARE they are like red fossils but they add 100 points instead of 25 Stupendous fossil rock, use on cetain SUPER '''vivosaurs to transform them into Stupendous vivosaurs New mechanics Submarine mode, this is so your bone buggy can find fossils that are in the water it can go on top of water in this mode to Glacial mode, This is so your bone buggy wont freeze in the supreme cold of the polar zones Aero mode, this helps your bone buggy get to pterosaurs in the air without using ramps NEW VIVOSAUR IDEAS Versor Nanoty Saurio Eocarch Saurganax Jurav Elop Dromeao Mononyk Air Mononykus Bite 60 kick 100 peck 150 Heal 50 Dos Tres 200 Speedster 267 50 39 83 91 feild accuracy Uuvia Gojaurus Herrera Staurik Neutral Saurikosaurus Nibble 60 Blitz 120 Turret 170 Quicken 50 Claw 480 Plus 245 57 45 50 78 field ALL Oxa Ichvena Elaphro Limus Water Limusaurus Fang 75 Combo 100 Bash 143X2? Enflame 50 Stream 370 Power 321 71 65 65 34 field N/A Lukou Fire Lukousaurus Fire 90 Ignite 130 Rampage 200 Enflame 50 Trouble 450 Boost 374 73 46 18 45 Forest Attack/Defence Monolop Galli Pelecanni Pati Gantorap Nothro Enigma Amphic Dreadno Plateos Spondylus Anchi Vulcano Cetio Scelid Weursaur Earth Weurhosaurus Tail 55 Whirl 90 Fury 200 of the Jungle 100 Up All 550 Plus 329 47 85 6 21 Forest N/A Chunkin Miria Cedar Cephalus Atlascop Rhirex Burra Tungo Homalo Cephale Earth Prenocephale Shot 40 Bang 120 Mash 75 S 100 PUMMEL 400 + 254 65 28 32 99 field accuracy Baga Yilon Lepto Arrino Udano Tuxpara Tupan Dactylus Treopeg Pleuro Therosa Clidus Water Cryptoclidus dive 50 combo 110 clash 140 Enflame 50 blue 260 eye294 41 35 88 73 feild evasion Augusta Atopo Notho Ichsaur Temnodon Mosa Haino Tylo Carpus D-suchus S-suchus P-suchus Rutio Mystrio Corydon Embolo Unita Chalico Eretheri Platbel Deifel Thylaco Lacine Abulo Basilaur Yangtze Kelenk Racos G-moa H-moa Arizion Earth Arizinosaurus slam 70 saw 120 saw 180 Counter 100 Desert 340 sail 421 88 61 42 62 field defence Cevia Fire Inostrancevia gnaw 70 Combo 130 Flamethrower 200 Quicken 50 dash 360 steal 492 72 17 50 50 field attack Lynops Placeri Colloso Titaboa Caulus K-suchus Priono Megalod Coprion Destus Tuthis Endo Opabi Wiwax Habilis Erectus A-pithic G-pithic Neander NEW SUPER EVOLVERS Mono-uno Bremurder Herrerex Onyfisher Epidextroid Enigmong Amphititan Daceuropus CryptoNessie CryptoPogo Mystriong Ceviatrix Arizotron Cryptoyeti ---- '''STUPENDOUS VIVOSAURS ---- Tiranosakaribā Sanbi-Raja Sugurenikusu Kyukuneme Enigumatsume CryptoLeviath Omegalasmo Shinpiago Kebiabōkun Arizosanjōki Locations ISLA REXUS Starter Field, Deepwood Jungle, Marvelous Mesa, ISLA KRONIS Pathalassa Reef, Arboreal Forest, Frostbite Mountain, ISLA HOPTERON Verocious Volcano, Amazing Abyss, Crazy Caves, The Secret Castle, POST IDEAS IN COMMENTS USING THIS BASE ps the abillity and stuff are for maxed out vivosaurs the vivosaurs name Element: Genus: Move1: cost Move2: cost Move3: cost Support: cost SKILL!: cost Abillity: Health: Attack: Defence: Evasion: Accuracy: Area: effects: Category:Blog posts